


Cada Uzumaki con su Sakura-Chan

by CatherinePereira



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherinePereira/pseuds/CatherinePereira
Summary: Menma y Naruto le quieren pedir a SU Sakura-chan que sea su novia.Aceptaran?





	Cada Uzumaki con su Sakura-Chan

Era un día normal en la Florería de los Yamanaka o bueno no tan normal y menos para la tímida Ino, quien veía como Uzumaki y Menma Uzumaki se encontraban eligiendo flores, al parecer para sus respectivas Sakuras.

Eh... chicos... ¿por qué no mejor me dicen que tipo de arreglo quieren?... digo así no se complican tanto eligiendo... -decía algo nerviosa la rubia de tanto ver a los Uzumaki mirar y mirar flores y no elegir ninguna-

A mí me da igual, solo quiero darle algo y que acepte ser mi novia –decía Menma con su peculiar tono-

Oh vamos "hermano" sabes muy bien que para conquistar a Sakura-chan debemos regalarle algo que le guste –decía el rubio Uzumaki que se imaginaba entregándole un gran ramo de flores a su Sakura para luego besarse-

Creo... que tiene razón Men... -pero fue interrumpida por una mirada no muy amistosa del Uzumaki pelinegro-

Para Naruto esta situación le era extraña, aun no se acostumbraba a ver a una Ino tímida y sus demás amigos con personalidades tan... cambiadas y hablando de cosas a las que aun no se acostumbraba, vio pasar por fuera de la tienda al Sasuke de este mundo rodeado de chicas a las cuales les regalaba rosas... todo un playboy...

Después de un rato y de que Menma aceptara la ayuda de Ino, pudieron salir de la tienda cada uno con un ramo de rosas de distinto color, con rosas rojas y Menma con unas azules, ahora solo faltaba reunirse con ambas Sakuras a las cuales habían citado en el parque cerca de las cabezas de los Kages. Unos minutos después ambos Uzumakis ya se encontraban en el parque esperando al arribo de las Haruno, pero sin que ellos lo esperaran o siquiera se les pasara por la cabeza apareció la última persona que les hubiese gustado ver en ese momento... Hinata Hyuga... con el Byakugan activado... totalmente furiosa, para por lo menos sin razón aparente, para Menma... más que obvia.

no agradaba de Sakura porque sabía que ella tenía una cierta atracción por Menma y esta atracción parecía en cierta forma reciproca y mas desde la llegada de los otros y luego descubrir que también la Sakura y el Uzumaki venidos del otro mundo también tenían cierta conexión, eso ya le colmo la paciencia o tendría a uno de los Uzumakis o a ninguno.

Pero para suerte de ambos Uzumaki llegaron ambas Sakuras las cuales al ver la situación dedujeron lo mismo, tenían que frenar a antes que hiciera alguna locura. Después de una pelea que no duro mas de unos 10 minutos y dejar sólo la mitad del parque las Haruno lograron frenar a dejándola sedada, para que no causara más problemas por el momento, rato después cada Uzumaki se llevo a su Sakura a un lugar distinto, por un lado Menma se llevo a un claro en el parque (o lo que quedaba de él) a su Sakura que se había puesto nuevamente la capa de Kage con la cual se diferencia de la Sakura del rubio Uzumaki y a la suya a una banca (que sobrevivió a la pelea de las Haruno y la Hyuga) donde se podía ver toda la villa.

Sakura-chan... yo no sé cuando volveremos a nuestro mundo si es que regresamos alguna vez –decía algo nervioso mirando hacia abajo- pero aunque sea en este mundo o el nuestro jamás te dejare de amar y quiero decirte algo muy importante... Sakura-chan ¿quieres ser mi novia? –Entregándole el ramo de flores-

Claro que si Naruto –dijo emocionada Sakura que se abalanzo sobre el rubio para besarlo- claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Después de un rato de besarse y todo Naruto volvió a hablar

Oye que tal si vamos a ver cómo le va a Menma con la Sakura-chan de acá –decía el rubio feliz ya que por fin tenía a SU Sakura a su lado-

Está bien –dijo la pelirosa-

Se dirigieron a donde se encontrarían Sakura y Menma, pero para su sorpresa, los encontraron... bueno... "demostrándose" su amor, razón por la cual decidieron dejarlos en paz para que se amaran tranquilamente.

Creo que se quieren mucho ¿no? –Decía algo nerviosa y sonrojada la pelirosa-

Sí, pero sabes –viendo a Sakura- pero a mí me gustaría hacerlo en un lugar menos público –mostrando una gran sonría-

Esto no le agrado mucho a Sakura que hizo volar al rubio de un golpe, pero sabiendo al menos que este la amaba mucho, aunque fuera un pervertido.

Fin.


End file.
